Secrets of the Spiral
by Keyblade Master Forever
Summary: It is four years after Simon defeated the Anti-Spirals, but now he is a nameless rouge wandering the Earth looking for anything to give him reason to keep living. But when he is found by Yoko and they are met by two mysterious women by the names of Fate and Isis who say Simon is the long lost Spiral Prince, well, all hell is about to break loose.
1. My Last Day

Gurren Lagann

Secrets of the Spiral

Chapter One

My Last Day

_What a beautiful sunset. It is a perfect sunset._

That is what he thought. A man sat alone on a ledge, the sea quietly crashing below him. He smiled and stared at the sunset, its orange-red glow painting the early evening sky. He sighed. It was time. Time to end this lonely life. He took the necklace that he wore and looked at it. The Core Drill. The Core Drill has kept him alive for so long, but it was now no use to him. This drill stayed around his neck for twelve years, weighing him down with more regrets each year. But it had served him for all of those long, agonizing years.

It was time to part with it, just as he parted with his friends four years ago. He thought that he could handle life all by himself, but it beat him down and left him behind. He wasn't a hero, he was Simon the Digger. That is what everyone misunderstood. He was just a man, not a god. No matter how much he has said that, they all refuse to listen. Simon closed his eyes. After fighting Beastmen and the Anti-Spirals, after most of the friends he cherished so much died, he was still alive. Even after Nia's death.

Now it was time for him to join all of them. It was time to die. Simon looked down the canyon. If this is what he has wanted for four years, why was he afraid? He decided to wait till morning. As he lay down, he wondered how everyone was doing. Was Yoko still bitter about Kamina? Was Rossiu taking good care of the city? Since he was so secluded, he could never answer these questions. He had no one here with him. Not even Boota went with him. It hurt for the first week, but Simon got over it. He smiled and looked at the immerging night sky. All of the stars were out. He laughed quietly to himself. Twelve years ago, those stars didn't exist to him. Four years ago, he was sharing the vast place called space with them. Amazing how time flies.

~I~

Yoko looked at the star filled sky. She wondered if Simon was looking at the same sky, wondering the same thing she was. It's been four years since the day that they flew into space. She sighed. Everyone has been wondering where Simon was for years, but they all gave up hope and declared him dead two years ago. They all knew in their hearts, however, that he was very much alive. Yoko ran her fingers through her long, red hair. 'Bu, bu!" She turned around to see Simon's pet pigmole, Boota. If only she knew what he was saying. Simon really was the only one who knew what Boota was saying. "Hey. Anything?" Boota shook his head. Same as always. Boota had been going out every day trying to find Simon.

She sat on her bed. She turned on the TV. It blared, "Today, Supreme Commander Rossiu announced that…" She tuned out the rest. She didn't want to hear about Rossiu. He was a quitter. He didn't keep searching for Simon. That is the reason she refuses to speak to him. She just can't forgive him. Just then, her phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey girl."

It was Leeron.

"Hey, are you just calling to convince me that giving up on Simon was the best choice?"

"Ha ha, I don't believe that anymore. I just wanted to see if you were all right; we have already lost too many people."

Now that surprised her.

"I've been doing something a little illegal."

"What?"

"I've been looking for Simon. And I finally found him."

"I'll be in Kamina City in thirty minutes."

"I can't wait."

~I~

"I think its happening."

Two women stood on a ledge. One woman who had short blonde hair walked up to the other woman who had long black hair.

"Are you sure this time?"

"I'm ninety percent sure."

The blonde woman put her hand to her face.

"Sure, you said that the last time. And that got us eaten."

"Just wait, just wait…"

~I~

Puppytime: Hi people! I'm Puppytime!

Simon: I think they know that.

Puppytime: (glaring at Simon) Have you ever heard of introducing youself?

Fate: I have!

Puppytime: Arguing aside, how do you all feel about this fanfiction?

Simon: I like it because we finally get a good ending.

Fate: I like it because everyone can be introduced to my magificance!

Viral: I don't like it.

Puppytime: Live with it Viral. I will be continuing this fanfiction till the end.

Edward: Hey Puppytime, where is my fanfiction again?

Puppytime: Edward Elric?! What are you doing here?

Edward: I want to know where my fanfiction is. I want a fanfiction.

Yoko: who are you exactly?

Puppytime: Edward, you do have a fanfiction; it's called the Riddle of Fate.

Edward: Oh.

Fate: Idiot.

Puppytime: (pushing Edward back to where he belongs) Sorry folks. Now, I would like to say a few things. 1, I got this conversation idea from windflame, so thanks! 2 For the people who have read this fanfiction before, I will be putting conversations in all of my fanfictions.

Simon: Please review.


	2. Finally Reunited

Gurren Lagann

Secrets of the Spiral

Chapter Two

Finally Reunited

Yoko burst into Leeron's house. He was sitting at the table in the middle of the room. "Ok, where is he?" Leeron shook a piece of paper in front of him. "Here is where he is." Yoko took the paper and looked at it. He was at the same sea they crossed to get to Tepplin twelve years ago. Why would he go there? "Are you sure he is here?" "I know it is unlikely," Leeron began, "But it is true. I've asked many people. They said they saw Simon wandering around there."

Yoko grabbed her rifle. _I may need it_, she told herself. "Are you going to bring our boy back?" Leeron asked. Yoko paused. "Ya. I'm going to bring Simon back here, whether he wants to or not."

~II~

Simon looked at the sea again. Could he ever finally do it? He sighed and looked into a leftover puddle from a storm that happened suddenly last night. His hair stretched down at least halfway down his back. He didn't know that his hair was that long. He just fastened it up using an old piece of leather he found. Now that was easy. As he was admiring what a good job he did, he heard a loud hum. There was someone coming. He hid behind a large rock.

He saw a woman get off of a hover-bike. "Simon! Simon, where are you?" He knew that voice. Yoko. That was Yoko. He walked out from behind the rock. "Yoko, is that you?"

Yoko saw Simon and her heart filled with joy. He was dressed in big leather pieces and his hair got at least ten inches longer. She ran up and hugged him. "God, you scared me, you bastard. I thought you were dead," she muttered. He didn't respond. When she finally released him, she could see that he was crying.

"Simon, why are you crying?"

He wiped his face with his arm. "I thought that everyone forgot about me," he whimpered.

She smiled. It was nice to see the small boy she knew. "Simon, who could forget you? I never gave up trying to find you." She looked at his face, expecting a reassured smile, but all she saw was a face of shame. "You never gave up, but I did," he said, bowing his head. "What do you mean?" Yoko asked. He stayed silent. "I tried to heal the damage by secluding myself, but the flashbacks and the pain just wouldn't stay away. I gave up." She understood his pain. "It's alright Simon; it's all going to work out. Now, you are coming back with me." He nodded pitifully. Yoko's heart hurt as she watched Simon look like this. He didn't have fighting spirit anymore.

~II~

Nia opened her eyes to another day in Death Central. It's been about; let's see, four years since she died. Four years. She wondered how Simon was doing. She worried about him every day she was here at Death Central. She got up out of her bed and heard a knock on the door. "Hello?" She opened the door to see Kamina, Simon's "Bro". "Hey, we are meeting everyone for breakfast."

As they made their way to the diner, Nia bumped into someone. "Oh my, I am so sorry! Are you well?" The person got up. It was a woman with long black hair. "It's alright, my mistake," she said. "I must make it up to you, why don't you join us for breakfast?" The woman smiled. "First; my name is Fate," she bowed, "Second; I would love to join you for breakfast."

~II~

Simon looked at the large doors. It's been three days since he arrived at Kamina City. The reunion with Leeron was one to be remembered:

_Yoko opened the door. Simon peered inside. Leeron's beaming face suddenly consumed his line of sight. "Simon! Oh, I have missed you _so_ much!" Simon didn't speak because he was being smothered by Leeron's affectionate hug. "I thought I would _never_ see you again!" "Ya, it's good to see you too, Leeron."_

Leeron convinced him to go and see Rossiu in order to get the declaration of death revoked. _This should be good._ Simon pushed open the doors.

~II~

Rossiu was in the middle of an annoying meeting with the remaining members of Team Dai-Gurren. Viral leaned back in his chair. "I'm just saying, I think we should just nuke the neighborhood and go on with our lives." Rossiu sighed. They were talking about a neighborhood who complains too much. Cybela then said, "No Viral, we aren't going to nuke the neighborhood. You might as well stop trying." Viral grumbled, crossed his arms, and leaned farther in his chair. Rossiu stood up. "Let's try to come up with something," Viral raised his large hand, "_other_ than nuking them."

They then heard someone come in. Cybela gasped. There in the entrance-way stood a man who should be dead. _Simon_…

~II~

Puppytime: Well, I got Chapter Two in.

Simon: Took you long enough.

Puppytime: Shut up, you.

Nia: Will I be frequent in the story?

Puppytime: Not telling. Please review so this poor girl will learn her answer.


	3. Long Time, No See, Soul Brother

Gurren Lagann

Secrets of the Spiral

Chapter Three

Long Time, No See, Soul Brother

Simon looked around. Everyone here either had large eyes or an open mouth. "Why are you all looking like you've seen a ghost?" Viral stood up. "Because we are looking at one." Simon stepped closer. "What do you mean?" By now, Rossiu got over his shock. He cleared his throat. "You were declared dead two years ago." Simon rubbed his head. "Oh, ya; I was informed about that. Do you think you could revoke that? I really can't do anything since I'm a dead man." Viral then hissed, "How do we know if you are the real Simon? He definitely did not have that hair that long." _What?! Last time I checked, I was the real Simon!_ Simon thought. All he said was, "What is wrong with my hair? If I remember correctly, you used to have hair this long, Viral." Viral smiled and sat down. "Yep, that is the real Simon, attitude and all."

~III~

Rossiu stood up and said, "Ok, but what happened to you?" Simon didn't speak. Rossiu wondered if Simon even heard him. Simon then shook his head and said, "So, how have you been over the years?" _He changed the subject_. Rossiu was sure that everyone at the table thought that because of the looks they had on their faces. "Good, nothing has happened since … you know." Simon nodded. Rossiu then noticed that there was something different about Simon, like, the life had been drained out of him. He seemed more… tired. "I will revoke the death declaration immediately. Anything else?" Simon pondered on the thought. "Na. I'll go and see how the city's changed." He started to walk away when Cybela shoot up. "Simon, if you ever need anyone to tell what happened to you, I'm always here for you; scratch that, we are all here for you." Simon smiled, but it was an empty smile, one of a person who doesn't believe in life anymore. As Simon walked out, Rossiu said quietly, "I'd like for someone to keep an eye on him; there is something… off about him." They all nodded.

~III~

Nia listened to what Fate had to offer. Fate had sat down and said she come bring all of them back to life. "You can be alive again, and all you have to do is help me and my associate, who could not be here, Isis." They considered her offer. Life for help. Kamina then grinned. "As long as your 'associate' isn't a mass murderer." Fate smiled and said, "Waiter, I would like my meal to go." As they exited the diner, Kittan asked, "So when are we going back?" Fate smiled then counted everyone who was there. Nia, Kamina, Kittan, Kidd, Irak, Zorrthe, Mache, Jorgun, and Ballanbo were counted. "Right now," she said. Then Nia blacked out.

~III~

Simon looked around the city. Peaceful for once. The only problem was Simon didn't like to be around people anymore, since he was gone for so long. So he walked out of the city and into the wilderness where he was comfortable. Much better. Suddenly, some light blinded Simon. He then heard a familiar voice, "Long time, no see soul brother."

~III~

Puppytime: Sorry the chapter is so short everyone.

Fate: When do I become the main character?

Puppytime: Well Fate, you accually never become a main character, you wll always be a supporting character.

(Fate faints dramaticly)

Puppytime: Sorry for my horrible spelling! Please review (Not on that).


	4. Tears for the Fallen Man

Gurren Lagann

Secrets of the Spiral

Chapter Four

Tears for the Fallen Man

Simon couldn't believe his ears. He finally opened his eyes. There, standing in front of him, was the friends who died before him. He immediately scanned his friends for one person, but they all bear-hugged him before he could find her. "Simon!" "Damn, you look like hell." "How are you still alive, you lucky bozo?" All of the comments blended together. Simon fought him way out of the crowd. "How are you all here? You all died!" Before any of them answered, someone grabbed him from behind. He spun around to see Nia. He was speechless. "Simon, I knew I would see you again!" She wrapped her arms around him into a hug. He felt tears come to his eyes. He tried desperately to not cry in front of everyone. "Damn, Nia; I just can't help but think this a dream," he turned around to hide the tears, "Maybe this is all a dream…" He was cut short when he slammed into a human wall.

_Kamina_… He still had that same smug look as the last time Simon saw him. "Damn, you're still alive? You must be very lucky." Simon felt it wasn't luck. Then, it happened. The monthly occurrence. His heart quickened. Damn, why does it have to happen now? He breathed hard. Everyone gathered around him asking what was wrong. The edges of his vision started to turn black. Soon after that, all of his vision went black.

~IV~

Simon passed out. Kamina grabbed him before he fell to the ground. They all look at Fate. "What happened? Why did he pass out?" Fate shrugged and said, "Oops, I guess I forgot to tell you." Kittan grabbed her collar and hissed, "What did you forget to tell us?" Fate stayed quiet, and then spoke, "Seems Simon's massive amount of spiral power has a negative effect on his body. What I'm saying is he has a heart condition."

"But how is that even possible?" Nia quivered.

"Well, the spiral energy is making his body go into overdrive, thus his heart pumps too fast randomly and that kind of makes his body well, reboot."

"Reboot? Is that bad?"

"Yes. That means his body shuts down then turns right back on in a few seconds. Then he probably stays unconscious."

Kamina threw Simon's limb body over his shoulder. "Where is the nearest town? We need to get him to someone." But Fate wasn't there anymore. Instead, in her place, was a slim black cat with slender green eyes. "Follow me!" the cat had Fate's voice, "Don't worry, it's Fate, this is just one of my many forms." The cat hopped off quickly.

~IV~

Simon: What? Puppytime, I'm ashamed. This chapter is horrible.

Puppytime: I know. :( Sorry everyone, I had major writers block and I just wrote random things, but I promise it will get better!

Kamina: Please review (No flaming).


	5. Enter Isis, the Associate

Gurren Lagann

Secrets of the Spiral

Chapter Five

Enter Isis, the Associate

They got to the city. Simon finally woke back up, but he could barely stand. Kamina was not happy. Kittan and him helped Simon walk, and it was easy for some reason (After all, isn't a human male supposed to weigh a lot?!). Kittan lead them to his house. "Here we are!" They entered the empty house. Kittan looked around. "This place looks horrible." "Expected," Fate said, "You have been gone four years. No one has been in here since then." The group stared at her. "Four years! When were you planning to tell us?!" Kamina hissed.

"I thought you knew. Time runs a lot slower at Death Central. Didn't they explain that to you when you first arrived?" Everyone shook their head."Did any of you attend your meeting?" Silence. "Unbelievable." Kamina laid Simon on the dusty couch. "So what happened over the years Simon?" No answer. Simon was asleep again. His breathing was back to normal. "So what do we do now?"

Fate fished a small, oval shaped device out of her pocket. She started tapping on it. Then she put it to her ear. "Hello? Isis, you there? Good, I have the Prince." She pauses. "Of course he's alright. Since when is Lega an expert on locating a really-hard-to-find savior?" Pause again. "Screw Lega, now get over here." She turned the device off and smiled. "My associate is coming. She will be here soon." _The _a_ssociate!_

~V~

Fate curled up into a ball on the dusty couch and fell asleep. Everyone else sat somewhere and relaxed. They had moved Simon to the bedroom so that no one could bother his healing. Kamina stared at Fate, who was sleeping like a cat. "How can she sleep like that?" Everyone else wanted to know that too. There was a knock on the door. Kittan opened it. There, in the doorway, were two women, one with blonde hair and blue cat eyes and another with metallic gray hair and eyes. The blonde women smiled. "Hello, I am Isis and this is Lega. Now where is my associate Fate?" They pointed to the clothed ball. Isis sighed and jumped up and landed on the unsuspecting Fate.

"What?" Fate yelped as she woke up. Isis snickered as she sat down next to Fate, but a frown immediately masked the smile afterward. She handed Fate a paper. Fate read it, and then swore to herself, "Damn. They already know." Isis nodded as she said, "They've known for awhile now." Fate got up and stretched. "I guess they aren't going to give us an easy time, are they?" Isis shook her head. Fate grabbed Simon's shoulders and shook him awake, "rise and shine Sleeping Beauty, we need to get out of here as soon as possible." Simon, who was obviously still tired, just nodded. Kamina wouldn't settle for that. "What is going on?" Fate didn't speak.

~V~

They gathered the crew and boarded Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren. While their friends were getting used to having everyone back and alive, Fate explained the situation to Simon, Yoko, and Kamina. "You see, back in ye old days, the Spiral races were ruled over by a king, his name was King Koan." Isis nodded in agreement. "He had one son, but when the Anti-Spirals attacked, his son disappeared. Now, the current king and murderer of his brother King Otten is on a war path looking for the lost prince. And I am here to tell you that the lost prince is no other than Simon."

The ship shook. Fate, Isis, and the other girl sighed. "Get ready girls." Another girl came out of nowhere. "You called Fate?" Fate nodded. The two mysterious girls greeted each other and transformed. "What the-"Kittan couldn't even finish his sentence when the girls became Gunmen. Fate climbed into the black one, "Isis, you and Lega take out the small fries while Gaia and I go for the leader."

They were out before anyone could say anything.

~V~

The fight didn't even last five minutes. The giant mecha-ship was off of the planet soon after. Fate fell into a seat and leaned back. 'This should go well.' She looked out the window into the black background. 'Let's just hope they don't find out what I'm doing…'

~V~

Puppytime: The plot thickens!

Simon: I'm so confused…

Puppytime: What will happen to Team Dai-Gurren? Who is Fate talking about? Will the crew get caught? And will I ever stop asking questions?

Nia: Please read and review. [bowing] Thank you!


	6. A Past Better Left Behind

Gurren Lagann

Secrets of the Spiral

Chapter Six

A Past Better Left Behind

"Ok, before I leave, I just want to make sure you know not to leave this spot and don't let these morons blow anything up."

Isis nodded. Fate needed to go and do something, so she was telling Isis everything that needed to happen in order not to get caught. As the crew waved goodbye to the goddess, Kamina grabbed Isis.

"You will tell us about Fate. Now."

~VI~

The crew gathered in the main deck to listen to the Spiral Knight. She looked at Kamina. "Are you sure you want to hear this?" Before the muscular man could answer, Simon said, "We need to know our allies before we fight together." Isis nodded and started:

'Fate has a mysterious past, but what we do know about it is from other immortals and Glacian history…

Once, over 500,000 years ago, there was an empire called the Glacian Empire. The Glacians were peaceful people, but they still had enemies.

At the beginning of the fall, there were three royal children, Destuna, Fortuna, and Issha. The middle child, Princess Fortuna, is now Fate.

When the princess was 10, however, the empire was attacked by the Lidarians, a barbaric nation who lives for merciless war. They attacked and supposedly killed the entire royal family. In Glacian Lore today, Princess Fortuna is not only the equivalent to the phoenix of human society, but also the messenger of the Goddess, Otice.

Kittan shook his head and said, "So how did she get to be like this? How did she survive?"

Isis' cat pupils stared at him, as if the Glacian warrior was reading every painful and deep part of his soul, then said, "There's many stories. That is the problem with Fate. Upon further digging in the birth records for the royal family, it said the princess was _stillborn_. It also said that she miraculously came back alive, as if a blessing from Otice herself. In the holy book of the Glacians, it says Fortuna was touched by the spirit of mercy and made the messenger of the Goddess. Fate never really goes into detail when she tells her stories.

No one wanted to pry, but this strange, but mystifying story of a princess brought from the cold, blackened hands of Death has caught the attention of all the ignorant members of Team Dai-Gurren.

Isis sat motionless as the crew gazed into her deep eyes of gold, apparently trying to read her soul as she did with Kittan, but all sad, pitiful attempts ended in hopeless failure.

After a few crushing minutes of silence, Isis finally sputtered, "But there is a theory!"

Everyone turned to Yoko, who had a very satisfying look in her figure as she crossed her arms. Isis continued, "The theory is that Fortuna really did die, and Fate ended up in her body. Fate can do that. No one actually knows how Fate knows so much, or how she's so powerful. A theory is that Fate is _a lot_ older than she says, and by older, I mean as old as time and space."

Isis rested her head on her hands and started, "there is a legend-""I'm back!" Everyone groaned at the chances that Fate got back at such a crucis shut her mouth and looked away from everyone when Fate came in, clearly saying, 'It was their fault; they made me tell them.'

When Fate came in, she was covered in dirt, blood, and some other unknown substance. Her once nice clothes were torn and her hair was ruffled. As she sat down and propped her legs up, one and all could see the grin planted firmly on her face. Simon, who had held his peace decisively for the entire time, asked uncomfortably, 'I guess your meeting went well?"

Fate laughed painfully, "It went to hell after the first five minutes when I arrived. I did something bad according to them."

Not a soul, particularly, wanted to know the back story, but Viral asked, "What did you do?"

Something flashed cursorily over Fate's banged-up face, was it resentment? It disappeared and was replaced by a smiling, simple mask as swiftly as it appeared. She said in a sweet voice that sent chills down everyone's backs, "That is none of your business Viral."

It was quiet, so Fate got up and left with a dark, sinister look once again replaced her former carefree face. Nobody moved a minuscule muscle after the angered spirit of a woman stormed out with hate.

Isis left soon after and then everyone filtered out one by one.

~VI~

Fate stared out the window of her quarters into the endless abyss of out space. Her heart was pumping blood hurriedly to her overdriving brain as she thought about the events so far. It wouldn't be long until the Council made their tactical move. They were hunters waiting for their prey to weaken or sicken, and then they would strike the killing blow, ending the prey's life just like that. The one thing they should have seen coming but didn't was the fact that Fate was already on this front of the war.

Fate sighed and ran her fingers through her long, dirty hair. She knew that those bastards were skirting around a full rebellion for millennia, but she failed to predict when exactly they would do so. Her problems were coming from both directions now, suffocating her. Of course, then there was the ever looming threat of 'Her' awakening, and that would be very bad. Very bad indeed.

Fate laughed to herself. She's handed things like this before, just not on quite as large as a scale. Usually, Fate would respond to danger with smartass comments and overwhelming cleverness, but she needed to be smarter than other times. She needed to take a more quiet approach. For the first time in a long, _long_ time, she needed to avoid the issue until a better plan presented itself to the light. That was a lot different line of attack than she typically took, mostly her plans were annoy first and ask questions later. While it was fun, it was not an intelligent way to do things.

She needed help and she has to have it now. If she didn't have an army by the time that the Council proceeded with their kill plan, she was in deep shit.

Fate laughed to herself. Her control over the continuum was collapsing quickly. She was going to complain like hell to everyone who will listen when this is over.

She moved away from the window and began brainstorming. This was going to be difficult after what those stuck-up Council bastards showed her.

~VI~

Puppytime: Well, this might be my best chapter yet!

Fate: Now what Puppytime?

Puppytime: [winking] Find out later!

Viral: Please review so I can get this crap over with.

Puppytime: Next time- Isis' Obsession!


	7. Isis' Obsession

Gurren Lagann

Secrets of the Spiral

Chapter Seven

Isis' Obsession

It was a regular day on Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren. There weren't any big attacks yet, Fate was back to normal, but something Viral noticed was Isis, the Glacian Spiral Warrior, was acting strange. There were times when she just disappeared, never to be seen for most of the day; but then there were the times she wouldn't stop staring at him. It actually creeped him out slightly, though the girl meant no harm.

Sometimes, when Viral was alone or walking down a hallway, he felt as if someone was watching his every move. It scared him, but he hadn't told anyone yet. He needed to keep his title of Brave Beast man, but still, he didn't like to be alone at night. Simon and Kittan always questioned Viral about his fears when he refused to leave the sanctuary of the front deck, and he'd say that he wanted to keep watch for any enemies that might come. Of course, that was a big damn lie, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

There were the times he had to come up with other excuses because Fate, the most annoying person alive, would prove all his fibs wrong with her hard facts. The worst thing is Viral knows she does it on purpose. One of these days, Viral will kill that witch. For now, though, he needed to steer clear of everyone.

~VII~

It was a fine and dandy day indeed for Fate. There had been no attacks, from the Spiral King or the Council, so she was in a good mood. Now, in order to alleviate her boredom, she tortured some random crew members, may they be Kamina, Jorgun, or anyone. She wasn't picky. One person she took much pleasure in persecuting one particular person, or should she say, Beast person.

It wasn't her fault Viral was making lame ass defenses in order to stay with the group; plus, he was just making it too easy for the goddess. All she needed to was prove everything he said wrong and watch the steam come out his ears.

As much as she liked to make Viral's life a living hell, Fate couldn't help but notice something going on with Isis, her close associate.

Fate would sometimes catch the girl staring at someone, but not just any someone.

Viral.

As much as Fate wanted to gag, she believed her friend/adopted sister had a crush on the Beast Man, so Fate was by her side on the whole ordeal.

Fate was also sure that Viral knew something was up. That explains why he always wanted to hang about in a group all the time. Fate could have figured that out before abusing him, but that wouldn't be fun.

She could admit it; she was a mean bitch. Sadly, that didn't bother her as much as it should. But, none the less, that was what she had to do in order to survive. It was the hard truth, survive of the fittest.

Evidently, even though Fate tried to push everyone away, all and sundry was _attracted_ to her problems. Despite the infuriation it caused the black haired girl, she accepted it. It was nice to have friends to retreat to and depend on.

~VII~

Isis peeked around the dark star lit corner of Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren for anyone. The coast was clear.

As Isis snaked through the advantageous darkness, Isis formulated a plan to get her adopted sister, Fate, to help her. She slipped into Fate's room, only to find the Glacian snickering in the corner (**BTW, this is when Fate is stating reasons she tortures Viral**).

Isis stayed quiet for about twenty minutes, and then she said:

"Fate? What are you mumbling and laughing about?"

The woman whipped around in surprise, and then stuttered, "Isis? What are you doing here? I don't know what you are talking about! How much did you hear?"

Isis chuckled under her breath, sat down on the lonely bed in the dark, cold, and empty room, and said, "I need your wisdom."

Fate stared, and then exploded, "My baby sister needs my help! This is the highlight of my life! Oh happy day, oh happy day!"

The excited woman plopped herself next to Isis, her green cat-like eyes gleaming with animation, grasped her hands in her own, and said, "Talk away, dear sister!"

Isis started, "Well, you know about… stuff. I need some…advice."

As Fate considered, Isis face palmed about her pathetic sentence. Fate said, "What do you mean?"

Isis breathed; might as well get this over with, "I need romantic advice!"

Fate sighed and rubbed her temples, "I knew this was coming. Oh Otice, have mercy on my undeserving soul…"

Isis waited, and then Fate supposed, "This is about Viral; isn't it?"

Isis nodded, not needing to say anything else.

"Well, you can't get anywhere by talking to me. How the hell should I know anything?"

Isis almost fell off the bed. She hissed, "What?! You are so freaking old and yet you don't know anything?!"

Fate starts to cry fake tears, "Well, I never needed to impress anyone; half the time I needed to annoy someone. And I am not old! I am pleasantly aged."

And with that, Isis left. How was she going to make an impact on Viral with an adopted sister like Fate? All that woman was useful for was learning how to get people to hate you so much that they make hourly attempts on your life! Isis wasn't going to listen to any other person; she was going to do this her way.

~VI~

Puppytime: This is kinda like a filler chapter that I did for fun. Plus, ViralXOC! I don't usually ship characters with OCs. Of course, there's a first time for everything!

Viral: Did you ever consider asking me first?

Isis: I'm alright with it.

Viral:?!

Kittan: Hey you bozos, review! [Gets King Kittan] Or else.

Puppytime: [dragging an unconscious Kittan away] Not really everyone. Do review. Next time: Enter Grew, the Youngest Prince!

Jorgun and Ballanbo: See you then!


	8. Enter Grew, the Youngest Prince Part One

Gurren Lagann

Secrets of the Spiral

Chapter Eight

Enter Grew, the Youngest Prince Part One

Simon, who by now had recovered slightly, was watching out the window of the front deck, the eye of the hurricane of people today. He had his eyes closed, concentrating on what the black haired woman in front of him was saying.

Fate, who had an extensive knowledge of Spiral Power and the techniques that required it, was teaching him how to find enemies with only the power in the cosmos.

"Focus your entire mind. Find the Spiral Energy floating around randomly in space."

Simon was trying to focus, but it was so loud! He sighed and asked, "Why are we doing this here? I can't exactly focus!"

Fate smacked the back of his head (**BTW, it's commonly referred to as a Gibb Slap**) and lectured, "It's supposed to be loud. I'm testing your focus. There are enemies out there who don't play by the same rules that you do; there are going to be people, maybe like me, who disappear. You _must_ learn how to concentrate in the heat of battle in order to hunt down the opponent before the opponent hunts you down. In this exercise, you are learning to keep motivation in chaos. Find Isis and Lega. Now."

And with that, she stood back. Simon groaned and closed his eyes again.

He never knew he could focus this much. All the background noise melted away, leaving only the tiny, barely noticeable ring of Spiral Energy. As he concentrated his mind on the ring, he noted that the sound was gradually becoming louder. The dark picture of his mind was starting to light up with green outlined details, and in the open, a large robot. Simon could even see the girl inside of it. He pointed to the area and heard Fate calling to Isis. He opened his eyes and left the room.

As he was walking to his room, Nia came up behind him and said, "Hey! Good job with that thing you did!"

He chuckled and opened the door to his and Nia's room. It was a modest room with one bed and a desk with random papers on it. He went in and sat on the bed.

Since he has the heart condition, he couldn't do something too taxing to his energy or his heart would go to fast and most likely stop. Fate took it easy on him with one lesson a day, but she was going to have to face the music, he needed to do more. He has to have a lengthy time that he can use his power. Right now, he doesn't.

As he tried to rid himself of a terrible headache, Nia asked, "What do you think is going on?"

He stopped and looked at her. For awhile, the crew has been suspecting Fate was hiding something. They didn't really suspect Isis; she wasn't an evil mastermind, more of… a lovesick teenager. Also, the fact that it's been over a week with no attacks was uncomforting.

"I don't know…"

Suddenly, there was a rumbling explosion, shaking the ship like the sea shakes a sailboat. Simon caught Nia in his arms and looked out the window of their room. Outside was a _huge_ fleet with a lone Gunman in the front. The Gunman was a strange flamboyant, bright green with huge black spikes and black wings. A booming, very squeaky, also very annoying voice roared, "Hand over the one called Simon over and I won't incinerate you New Humans."

When Simon and Nia got to the deck, Fate growled though the intercom of the ship, "Go screw yourself!"

The Gunman drifted, apparently flabbergasted, and yelled in an angry storm, "What?! Do you know who I am?!"

"Matter-of-fact, no."

The Gunman bellowed, "I am Grew, youngest Spiral prince and youngest child of the almighty Spiral Lord King! Ring any bells?!"

"Hold on…" Fate paused, and then said in a monotone voice, "Still no."

The prince thundered, "YOU BITCH! COME OUT SO I CAN KILL YOU! FORGET SIMON! I WANT YOU!"

Fate Laughed and said, "Try me cupcake."

There was silence. Grew snarled, "I am going to destroy this ship now with my SUPER LASER!"

Fate broke out into laughing, "Super Laser? That is the weakest name I've ever heard!"

Abruptly, a laser that rivaled Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren in size came out of the largest ship, making the crew silent.

Fate then screamed, "HOLY CRAP, LEGA, GIA; GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE! THERE IS A LASER OF HELL TRAINED ON US!"

Simon grabbed Kamina's arm and said, "Come on; we need Gurren Lagann."

Kittan walked beside them, "That laser is pretty big; make it Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann."

Kamina said with surprise, "What?"

~VIII~

"Holy crap…" Kamina breathed. He and Simon boarded Gurren Lagann and Simon transformed _the ship_ into a bigger Gurren Lagann!

The prince with a major inferiority complex yelled, "Protect the Super… holy shit! What is that thing?!"

The Gunman was knocked away by Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann's large hand and that same hand was brought down on the laser.

Grew, who recovered, laughed, "Do you think that was my only laser?" Behind him was a ship that was two times bigger than the first, with a Super Laser two times bigger than the first.

Simon murmured, "Dammit…"

~VIII~

Puppytime: There you have it folks, Enter Grew, the Youngest Prince Part One!

Fate: A laser. Really, you gave the enemy a LASER! I SHOULD KILL YOU!

Puppytime: [hiding behind Simon] I'm sorry…

Viral: [shaking his head and sighing] Review please. No flaming necessary.

[Backround] Puppytime: Wait, guys… Fate, you don't need to get the metal stick… No Kittan, not King Kittan… AHHH!

Nia: Since Puppytime is occupied with getting beaten up, I'll say: Next time: Enter Grew, the Youngest Prince Part Two!


	9. Enter Grew, the Youngest Prince Part Two

Gurren Lagann

Secrets of the Spiral

Chapter Nine Enter Grew, the Youngest Prince Part Two

Simon stared at the lazer, thinking up an array of curse words. Gaia flew in behind him. Fate's face appeared on the screen. She yelled, "Simon! Grab my hand!" He looked at her black mechanical hand and grasped it, feeling a rush of Spiral Energy flow through the systems of Gurren Lagann. He felt the power flood his body as the two mecha merged. He closed his eyes in an attempt to concentrate and, more importantly, not let the Spiral Power burst out of Gurren Lagann again.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a small black and red robot with long black angelic wings, a long tail with three oval blades on it, sharp curves, and a mask with the usual half crescent helmet. Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren was drifting beside them in ship form. Fate snarled, "Good job Simon! I didn't think you could handle a merge yet but you did it!"

Before he could answer, the mecha sped forward and pulled a long sword out of a sheaf on the back. The impossibly thin sword cut through the lazer before it had a chance to warm up. Simon thought, _How did we get here so quick?_

"How did you move that fast!"

Simon looked over at the petrified form of Grew. Fate snickered, "Ever heard of Merge? Of course not, it was something used in the old days. I used my mecha's ability Hyper-Time. It is like teleportation. My mecha wasn't strong enough to take that thing out, so I used Gurren Lagann's strength. Beat that!"

The prince suddenly yelped, "Time for a strategical retreat!"

He sped away from the surprised army and all that was left was confused silence.

Simon took a sharp breath as his heart sped up. Green liquid-energy began to leak out of the joints of the meca, surprising some people. He heard someone cry, "Simon!" before he passed out.

~IX~

Puppytime: Sorry everyone, this chapter was supposed to be better. I suck at fight scenes.

Nia: That's alright. It'll get better.

Viral: No it wouldn't.

Puppytime: Shut up Viral. See ya'll next time!


	10. Simon's Discovery

Chapter Ten

Simon's Discovery

It was not lost on anyone on Team Dai-Gurren that the being they knew as Fate was hiding something. She knew something about what was happening.

Simon knew this quite well, after what he heard one day after he recovered from the battle with Grew.

It was a normal day, at least as normal as Simon was concerned, and the captain of Team Dai-Gurren was strolling down the hall, happy that nothing bad was happening so far. He passed Fate's room (and he didn't even know how he ended up in the bottom-most hall in the ship) and he heard something.

"You can't protect them forever Fate."

Simon stopped. That wasn't a voice he recognized. He walked over to the door and put his ear to the cold metal surface. He heard Fate hiss, "Yes I can! They don't need to be sucked up in our world Death. No one deserves that."

The woman named Death protested, "The war will find its way to other dimensions! Father Space demands that you stop this war immediately! He is displeased, as is Mother Time and Life! Fate, you are losing favor in our family! Soon your role will not be necessary anymore!"

Fate sighed tiredly, "I realize this! Give me time! Fighting on two fronts isn't easy you know!"

Death said, "You've done it before with little difficulty. You seem to do everything easily. I've been yearning to ask this: just who are you Fortuna de Viano?!"

Fate said darkly, at least much more serious than Simon had ever heard, "That is none of your business."

Death hissed, "You fear something! You are waiting for something to happen! What is going to happen?!"

"Edif."

Death didn't respond.

Fate continued, "She is awakening Death! Every day, I feel my control over the Seal slip even more. I fear that Edif will awaken and the Space/Time Continuum will come to an end! The Council, Mother, Father, Life; everyone is oblivious! No one can feel the looming stare of apocalypse like I can! They all think of me as crazy, insane, unstable, whatever word you think; but I am not! I am paranoid! I have been paranoid ever since I gained immortality and no one understands it. No one understands my reasons or just… me…"

Death broke her silence in order to ask, "Who is Edif? What is the Seal? What are you not letting out Fate?"

Fate said harshly, "No one understands me."

Simon could relate to that. When his brother died, no one understood his depression, his lack of will to fight. When Nia became the Anti-Spiral messenger, no one understood his obsession to save her. He kept listening with interest.

Death said, "I do not understand. I do not understand your need to undermine everyone's wishes! I do not understand your personality, your obsession with trickery and games! And I especially don't understand," her voice rose to unbelievable heights, "your need to torture everyone you meet with your paranoia and your insanity!"

Death finished, "I am ashamed to know you. I am ashamed of you. Why don't you do us all a favor and disappear?!"

Fate answered quietly, "Because my job still matters."

"Your job?! Do you even do anything other than run from duty and end up in perilous situations in which someone needs to save you?!"

Simon flinched at her tone of voice. He was sure that Fate did as well.

Death then said, "I don't even know why I was concerned for you. Goodbye."

There was a whoosh and no more arguing. Simon listened for a little bit longer when he heard a subdued gasping sound. His eyes widened when he heard Fate doing the one thing he didn't think she could do. She was crying, quietly, but surely.

He quickly left, running to the lounge. He hoped someone would believe him about what he just heard!

~X~

Kamina was playing some poker with Kittan, Jorgun, and Yoko when they heard a crash outside of the lounge. They all turned their attention to the young captain of Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren, who apparently slip right past the door and hit something, most likely a wall. He came through the door, breathing hard and holding his arm, which he most likely hit.

Kittan teased, "Walk much Simon?"

Simon snapped, "Screw you!" He started to catch his breath while Kittan was shocked at the other man's ferocity.

He walked over once his breath was caught and said, "You wouldn't believe what I heard!"

Kamina responded, "Humor us. We're gullible."

Simon told what happened, including all the details. When he finished, everyone was silent. No one dared to breathe. Isis muttered, "Well shit…"

Kamina asked, his eyes slightly narrowed, "So what you're saying is that Fate butted heads with someone named Death and is hiding a lot more than we think?"

Simon nodded.

"That bitch."

Isis jumped to the defense of her friend, "Fate has always been secretive! Everyone has their skeletons in their closets!"

Kamina countered, "Fate has a big ass closet then! She is hiding too much from us and I don't like it!"

Isis bit back her next respond when they heard Fate come in, nothing different about her, whistling a happy tune. When everyone stared at her for a few seconds, she stopped whistling and asked innocently, "What?"

No one said anything.


End file.
